


Everything You Are and Everything You're Not

by LillithEvans



Series: Destination [5]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/pseuds/LillithEvans
Summary: Kang Dongho, the handsome up and coming producer, is looking at him with pity.He, Ong Seongwu, is an equally handsome, crash-and-burn trainee.He doesn't fault Dongho for the action nor his fate itself. Looking at him with pity is some people's idea of a guilty pleasure. He's the human equivalent of a car totaled on the highway. Someone to be observed for a second because - god - you're just so thankful you're not in that situation.But from Dongho? He hates that look of pity. Pity is the last thing he wants. What he wants is an outlet and anger is the only emotion Kang Dongho should feel around him because when Dongho is agitated, destructive and filled with fury?That's better than some half-hearted pity.That's his excuse to start a fight.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Ong Seongwu
Series: Destination [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795183
Kudos: 3





	Everything You Are and Everything You're Not

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Lilli - you do know you have like 18 other stories, five of which are probably based off the basis of this story right?
> 
> Why yes, dear reader. Yes I do.
> 
> What can I say? 
> 
> That last chapter from Walking through Windows messed me up enough to want to write a novella on this.
> 
> ps - can be read as a stand alone but if you love twisted knots and knowing the back story/forward story of everything here - click on ahead to the rest of Destination.

“I hope you know - this is pointless, Doyeon.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh, yeahhh – “Ong Seongwu, the first and last of his name, mocks his cousin with an extra flare of unnecessary enthusiasm. “I make it a serial decision to never like your boyfriends, Doyeon. I just want you to set your expectations at a reasonable level. There is no point in me meeting someone I hate already, my love.”

Kim Doyeon, to her credit, is not deterred but she does pretend to feign shock. The expression does render well, her eyes flare wide open, pretty black lashes fanning out over a pretty pale face -

He wonders if the weight of those lash extensions give her eyelids muscles. Something men will just never have because she’s spent the last three years with those fake things stuck to her real lashes.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, this one is rich Seongwu!”

His skeptical look softens. He does like the rich ones more - but that has nothing to do with their affluence!

He just appreciates how money makes it easy it to tell the dicks apart from the non-dicks –

Well, not the literal _dicks_... or non-dicks for that matter. (Doyeon may be his most favourite person in the entire world - but they’re not _that_ close)

Genatalia-like personalities aside – whenever Doyeon’s new flavour of the month pays for his drinks what that particular guy says in unsaid terms is -

_‘Hey man, I really have the hots for your cousin but I also care enough about her friends and family to make a good impression on you guys. Give me a five star rating later, yeah?’_

Kind of like a really polite Uber driver who offers you a bottle of water. He’s a big fan of free drinks and guys who care about Doyeon so – a win win.

On this particular occasion, he's certain this won't play a factor in him deciding to like this guy because he is determined to hate Hwang Minhyun.

Mostly because Hwang Minhyun has made him come to a gym. “Remind me why this rich fool is making us meet him at a gym instead of a bar?”

“Rich people need to work out too, Seongwu.” Doyeon sniffs, her perfectly arched nose perks in the air with the slightest lift to indicate superiority to him. “Besides, Minhyun and I both felt like a dinner or something equally dull would just be too easy. We want our friends to hang out and like – get to know each other, you know?”

You know?! No! How the fuck can he know?! Also, friends?! He didn’t sign up for any friends?!

He is important enough to be the only person meeting anyone right now! “Right, so you’re going to make this even harder for me? I have to meet strangers?! Plural?! And have a legitimate conversation with them? At a _**gym**_?"

“Oh honey,” She pouts. “Your whole life is hard on you – that’s not my fault. Besides, don’t you want to get to know his friends in a non-loser-ish way – like ' _Oh, what do you do? Oh, I’m a blah blah – oh no way! I’m a blah blah too! Omg!_ ' You hate talking about your career! And they're not that successful either - at least - I don't think so. They're all from money though so - well they have that as a leg up on us.”

That is fair. He generally wants to avoid talking about his career but also that is not how real people talk. Is Doyeon's brain turning to mush? “I seriously doubt one of your rich boy’s friends is an unsuccessful trainee at a company that mass produces idol groups – “

“No! That being said, one of them produces music! I’m sure he’s worked with idol groups too with how much music that industry pumps out like - every day.” That perks his ears up. He wonders if he’s heard of the guy – but then also what are the chances? It's not like he's working right now...or has ever. “Also, has it been that bad for you lately? Chungha eonni said she was negotiating something for you the other day with your second agency –”

"Yes, your dear big sister and my soon-to-be favourite cousin-" Doyeon doesn't take the bait at being challenged for her title. It's his own fault -they've been through too much for that statement to be believable. "She came to help me finalize the paperwork for a catalogue modeling job, but it’s not like I’m debuting or anything. It's just to help me pay for some of my bills since I was forced to move out of the dorms. Luckily, I’m tall and decent looking so pretty easy to book that job.”

He’s 24 now – on the edge of 25.

In the trainee world, this is retirement age. It isn’t so unfamiliar to him now to be likened in castings as something akin to a bruised banana; starting to darken with the stench of rot after being looked over one too many times.

He knows this is his fault in a way.

He had his shot all those years ago.

He chose to lose it. His choice just didn't choose to lose it too.

Doyeon grimaces. “I’m sorry, Seongwu-ya. I thought things were looking better at the new agency –"

“The industry is changing Doyeon. A few years ago, guys my age could debut. But now? If you’re over 20, there’s pretty much no point –“

“Don’t say that Seongwu.” But it’s true. “Your time will come – it came before with YG –“

“Yeah and I fucked that one up –“

“You made the right call Seongwu. Never doubt that.” His eyes flash up, careful as he looks around the gym. It isn’t that he’s worried but – he’s just not used to being open about everything he is in public – and he’d really rather prefer if Doyeon wouldn’t bring this up when they’re about to meet her boyfriend and his friends for the very first time (or really any time he meets them because he’s sure in the next three weeks – Doyeon will surely move on to someone new and he doesn’t need total strangers walking around Seoul knowing his life story)

“DoDo –“ He only calls her that when she’s being an idiot and his beloved cousin’s pout intensifies as she gets the message to shut up. “Come on, let’s talk about something less –“

"Seongwu -" She frowns at him, sure the he’s going to put himself down with any word that follows and - she’s right. 

The truth is he’s pathetic, upset and a bit depressed about the state of his life right now.

That’s no reason to deal with any of those emotions right now though. Today is about her.

For Doyeon, he can push all of that down to the pits of his stomach where a good dose of acid reflux will assure him he has no way of ever digesting these feelings. “So, why are we meeting your self-described _**super sexy**_ boyfriend at a gym? Is he like – out of shape or something?”

Doyeon’s still frowning, looking at him with concern in those doe eyes of hers but because he’s asked in his own way for relief from this conversation – she gives in. “In all honesty, Minhyun is a bit – weak…he tried to pick me up the other day and ended up winded. It was kind of funny. Also, it’s not like we’re going hard core on a treadmill or anything. We’re going to a pool, Seongwu. We’ll just be lounging around in the water most of the time.”

A small splatter of pink touches her cheeks. It makes him feel like there’s no way this guy is the regular kind of guy that Doyeon goes for.

Doyeon likes strong men. Not weak ones. Men who push and command attention – and who sometimes take things too far.

Maybe after the last one though – she’s decided to re-evaluate and he can hardly fault her for that. “So, this Minhyun's overweight?"

“SEONGWU!” She smacks him right in his chest, the impact of her nails leaving little crescent shaped holes in his cheap white cotton T-Shirt. “Minhyun’s not fat – just a bit out of shape. Not really round or anything, he’s mostly a twig but he does have this like – super soft muffin top that I love playing with! He gets super self-conscious about it though so when you see him later, please don’t point it out!”

To make a point she pokes him in his stomach which thankfully is a well-defined 6 pack because if he had it any other way his agency would kill him. “HEY – I’m not the one making him self-conscious about his body by calling attention to his muffin top –and for future reference, I’d really like not to hear about your foreplay tactics – “

“What the hell?! That wasn’t even talking about foreplay – and for your information –“ That pink on her cheeks turns vivid red as she leans into his ears. “It’s not like we’ve even done it yet so can you relax! No – weird jokes about that please. Minhyun’s not like the rest of my boyfriends."

They haven't had sex yet?! No shit, he's not like the rest of her boyfriends. “I thought you had like – the whole – two weeks in trial run that you always do before starting to really like a guy. Wow, Doyeon – I don’t think you’ve ever made me meet a guy you’ve never slept with before.”

“Oh, shut up. There’s a first for everything.”

"I'll say!" With another well-meant whack to his chest that leaves him wheezing, he tries his best to catch his breath.

It’s a bit strange, like he’s seeing the smallest of changes building it’s way into his usually more promiscuous cousin. How did this guy convince a girl like Kim Doyeon to not have her way with him right off the bat?

Hell, why didn't he fucking jump at the chance?

Sure, Doyeon’s not a successful super model or anything but that doesn’t mean she’s not packing heat in that area.

But maybe this is her way of growing up – “I’m just checking but you’re fine with it right?”

“Of course I’m fine with it. I’m not a bloody animal, Seongwu. I – am – doing great.”

“Okay, just to check again – so please don’t shoot me – but are you seeing other people?”

"NO! Of course not. I'm not a total asshole! " Doyeon punches his arm taking full offense. He’s feeling like this walk to the pool change rooms is going to end up being the work out with how much he's getting beaten up. This is the most violent walk he's ever been on - “Okay, because it's you - I'll be honest. That first week after we met? I flirted around but after our first date I really stopped. I – just. I really like Minhyun. He’s pretty much the nicest guy I’ve ever met if a little closeted –“ He snickers and she glowers at him before laughing at herself. “Not that way –“

“I was going to say – you don’t really need to try that hard to find a version of me to marry, DoDo.”

“Ew." She looks like she wants to throw up. "You went there."

"I did...but the joke was right there DoDo. That's your fault. I'm just a young, closeted man myself - looking to find the humor in my life - where I can-"

"Oh, shush with the monologue." She sticks her tongue out at him. "Speaking of – when are you telling your parents again?”

He presses a kiss to her forehead while Doyeon tries to push herself away. “I love you too, Doyeon and also – I was thinking two weeks after never, are you free to come support your favourite cousin?"

“Ha. Ha. Funny. I'm not going to be there. What? Do I want to watch imo and samchon literally implode? I can't be held responsible for their murders with you man.” She groans into her hands. “God, I can’t believe you’re the only one who showed up today! I’m sure Minhyun’s going to meet you and run 10 miles in the other direction.”

That's true. Why is he the only one here from their family? “Yeah, why didn’t Chungha noona or Yoojung come again?”

“Eonni said she has too much work to do and – Yoojung has exams or something else stupid.” She pulls on her eyelid and he mimics the motion to perfection. Chungha is Doyeon’s big sister and has a job so that makes sense and Yoojung, one of their other cousins, is an overachiever.

In fact, the problem isn’t them. It’s him and Doyeon who are both free in the middle of the day in the middle of the workweek.

“Okay, yeah. I can believe they didn’t come, they have lives.” He pulls the smile off his face as Doyeon expresses indignation at the mere thought that they are lifeless. “Look man, they’re too busy to be at the gym at 2PM on a weekday.” Doyeon doesn’t really ever keep a schedule and he’s off any time he’s not sweating away his last chance at fame. Being available in the middle of the day is just part of their territory. “This is what going to college does to your day –“

“Shhhhhhh, sweet child.” Doyeon presses her index finger over his mouth. He looks down, offended that she hasn’t washed her hands before touching him. Also, she likely doesn’t want to be reminded that she also isn’t doing all that hot in life in the education front – but hey! That’s why they get along so well! They wallow! Together! Sure, he willingly gave up college and Doyeon not so much but – it is what it is! “So – I’m going to the women’s change room. I’ll see you on the other side?”

She means the other side where the pool is. He looks around him, surprised they’ve finally ended up here when the walk felt so long. “See you on the other side.”

With one bow towards his fair friend, he pushes open the door to the men’s change room.

Being an idol means access to lots of change rooms – but he can’t help but feel his jaw drop as he takes in the full expanse of whatever this place is because it’s not really a change room.

Outfitted ceiling to floor in expensive marble, there are carefully arranged geometric lights that colour the room in a myriad of shades from red to white to rainbow – he can’t help but feel his eyes pop out of his head as he takes in the full splendor of what can only be described as a miniature palace in a bathroom.

Okay, she did say he was rich and, sure, the hallway had looked kind of plain but – this was obviously no ordinary gym.

The lights move over him, like they’re beckoning him forward but he’s unmoving, mesmerized and frozen.

At least until the door at his back knocks into his back and he’s pushed into the marble wall.

Okay, maybe the lights were telling him to move.

Clutching his jaw, he turns his neck to try and massage it back into feeling normal but the guy who shoved him into the wall, pushes him back into the wall to walk around him.

What an asshole. He could at least say sorry! That hurt! Felt like the most expensive slap he’d ever received.

He tries to turn his head to get a clear glance at the guy’s face but – no such luck. This man is on a mission and has hustled away so fast, all he can see is his back.

He’s about ready to curse him out – at least until he catches sight of what a ‘back’ that guy’s back really is.

Still, it doesn’t matter what a great butt this asshole has because – it’s spoiled. That great, big, beautiful butt is spoiled by being attached to the type of entitlement this guy has. He finds himself shuddering just imagining the arrogance of this person - pushing people into walls and just walking away right after. Even a mere ‘are you okay?’ would have been great to hear.

To minimize his risk of being the recipient of further slaps from marble walls, he makes sure to spend less of his time admiring the perfect silver faucet taps and more time changing into his swimsuit, which looks as cheap as it is so he makes sure to do it behind a closed shower stall.

Doyeon’s waiting for him on the other side, so he makes sure to keep his eyes closed and his goal focused solely on getting out of this room. The longer he spends here, the more out of place he feels.

He jumps into the shower area to give himself a quick rinse but when water gets into his eyes he has to force them wide open to rinse them out –

And unfortunately for him, that same butt is to his left but this time instead of jeans – it’s clothed in sleek, hugging, black swim shorts.

Unfortunately for him, it’s in his direct view as he tries to get the stupid soap out of his eyes.

Almost like the butt is aware it’s being observed, it quickly shuffles its way out of the shower area and into the pool.

Well, that’s fine – it’s not like this guy even realized he hit him and of course he’ll be swimming too. That’s his whole M.O. for being in this change room.

Thankfully, the soap is out of his eyes too now.

God – he hopes that isn’t Doyeon’s boyfriend. That would literally be the worst, worst case scenario.

Right, but it can’t be Doyeon’s boyfriend – Doyeon’s boyfriend has a muffin top and that guy –not that he was like looking - but that guy most certainly had nothing of the sort (at least from the small peek he took upwards to where two thin lines sunk into the waistband - of somewhere he's not going to think about).

With one last scrub to his head, to clean out his hair and his head, he ducks out of the shower stall and walks out towards the swinging door that leads to the pool.

One quick glance around the pool reveals that Doyeon isn’t out yet, leaving him to his own devices. 

If he thought the changrooms were beautiful, they're nothing compared to the sheer grandiosity that is the size of the pool. It stretches for what feels like miles, with three levels of diving boards at the opposite end of him. The water is aquamarine – like it’s been imported from the Maldives itself and doused with some natural herbal property that makes everyone here good looking.

To try not to look as out of place as he feels, he settles on putting his towel away and arranging his flip flops against a stray lounge chaise before getting up to the smallest diving board and jumping right into the water.

The chlorine burns his nostrils, but he can’t hate the feeling of it.

He’s never been a great swimmer but even so – he’s loved it.

There's something about being surrounded by one singular element, floating weightless on it’s surface like he has no baggage on his shoulders.

How can he not love that sensation when he's been lifting the weight of everyone's expectations of him since he was twelve?

If he's being honest, the weight only got bad these last four years though. Breaking down the muscles that were made to lift him up till he was hunched over from disappointment. He’s lost count of the number of suitcases he’s packed – literally as he’s moved agency to agency – and then more figuratively too.

Those suitcases are the ones that never really leave him.

At least the water allows him to waft to her surface and pretend he’s devoid of his ghosts and demons.

For now, he is one more soul – seeking reprieve from life’s every day punches.

“God, Minki - I'm in the worst fucking mood."

He wipes at his eyes, his vision blurring as all he can see is the fuzzy face of someone at the surface, whose voice he just heard talking to another blond head who responds with no particularly loving emotion. “Dongho, I’m sorry to break it to you but – you’re always in a bad fucking mood.”

“Yeah, but – there was just this idiot in the change room who wouldn’t stop staring at me, man. Like – I wanted to ask - what are you looking at?”

His vision finally clears and he finds himself struck silent.

Which is great because now he is full on eavesdropping but - also dear god.

Is that the face the butt is attached to?

Despite just having been privy to the man's hatred of being looked at, he can’t help but stare. The first time he didn't do it on purpose - because well - there was soap in his eyes.

But like this - this Dongho guy - holy shit his face is spellbinding. Like looking at him turns you to stone.

Droplets of water dance over alabaster skin, they create a pattern like glistening scales with tear shaped crystals hanging off his lashes. It's like this man is a merman born from the ocean instead of some rich spoiled brat in the middle of a glorified community pool.

The blond man in front of Dongho must be immune to him though because he has little admiration for him. “Dongho, it’s probably your fat ass. It’s the eighth world wonder – I’ve been telling you this since we were fifteen. Just let me call Guiness already!” Dongho’s head looks like it wants to pop right off and the blond man bursts out laughing at the look of fury on his friend’s face. “Oh come on, do you hear yourself?! You’re mad because someone was staring at you? He probably wasn’t even looking at you and you’re just overreacting – like you’ve been doing all week since you heard that the whole Jonghyun fiasco is finally done with –“

Dongho scoffs, turning his head in his direction.

Shit.

He sinks right into the water, careful to hide himself from observable view lest he face said overreaction.

He rises up again just in time to hear Dongho’s response with arms crossed over his chest in indignation to the blond man’s statement. “Yeah, well. Just because he’s dating someone – that doesn’t mean this is done.”

“Yeah, it kind of does.” The blond responds before flicking himself backwards into the water so he can float in star shaped form and show off his arrogant expression which is doing nothing to appease the upset expression on Dongho’s face. “Look, Dongho, we need to be happy for him and _really_ support the shit out of this because he hasn’t dated anyone since high school.”

Dongho uses the opportunity to make the blond sink by pulling on his ear and throwing off his friend’s balance. “That doesn’t mean anything. It’s not like I’ve dated anyone since high school –“

His eyes widen just over water as he muffles his gasp in the water.

No way – this guy hasn’t dated anyone since – high school?!

How old is he?! How many years is that?! He looks like he's his age which would mean -

Holy shit if they were the same age that would mean Dongho hasn't dated anyone in - more than 5 years?

That's ridiculous. How can you look like that and not date for five years? “Yes, but you’re a ‘special’ case.”

Dongho scrunches his face up in distaste. “Minki, I know I’m going to regret this but – what does ‘special’ mean in this instance?”

He’s relieved to have learned the blond man’s name, because it felt unfair to keep calling this guy by his features. “Just that you’re a bit pathetic, my friend.”

Dongho’s anger kisses his eyes, shrouding the light brown in there dark with the force of his glare. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“What the hell does ‘pathetic’ mean? Dongho, stop – I’m going to get sick of explaining myself. You're - pathetic. That's all I want to say after trying to tell you way more - for pretty much the last five and a half years.”

"Minki, why do you always do this?!”

“DO WHAT?” Minki shrieks back, a little too loud. Now almost everyone in the pool is looking at them. Which he’s sure can’t be Dongho’s most favourite thing in the world but Minki appears to have a penchant for drama and with the attention at hand – it fuels him. “Look, if you want to call our best friend out on his bullshit then you go ahead and do that. However, please don't act all fucking pious and above it when I call you out on your bullshit. You and I both know you’re still hung up on some girl –“

“She wasn’t just some ‘girl’ you asshole –"

“What the fuck else am I supposed to call Jihyo, then?! The b-“ Dongho’s glower at Minki manages to make Minki’s lips seal at just the last moment. It looks like they’ve been down this path before and Minki’s not looking to entertain having this same conversation again. “She cheated on you, Dongho and you let that hurt you so bad – that you never got your guts up to try again. You couldn’t bring yourself to forgive her and you couldn’t bring yourself to try with anyone else because you’re still in love with her so – can’t I call that pathetic? Can’t I admit to you how much I really – and truly – hate what you feel - even today - for her?”

This conversation is starting to feel incredibly private.

Dongho’s face crumbles from anger to shame, like with every look back into Minki’s eyes he’s being forced to look into a mirror and it’s a sight he doesn’t care to see.

Dongho’s thick eyebrows furrowing into themselves, he stares down at the water – no more appeased by the sight of his distorted face but it’s better than seeing the reality of whatever it is Minki wants him to face.

He turns his own face turns towards the water.

He doesn’t really know these two men, nor their history or why they’ve come to blows in the middle of a pool in front of everyone – but he thinks Minki is right.

Dongho is pathetic.

He knows what that looks like better than anyone else because he’s pathetic too.

He lets out a breath, unable to hold back the heaviness that begs to be released from his chest at the memory of the brightest smile in the world burning itself into the backs of his eyelids.

Eventually, reason wins over his heart’s masochistic desire to cause him pain and his vision is able to clear to look up from his own broken down reflection and –

Dongho is looking at him, mouth slightly parted like he recognizes him. “You. From the change room. What are you looking at NOW?!”

He winces.

Why does he have to be singled out? It isn’t like he's the only one looking. Everyone else at the pool isn’t looking at them too. They're like side characters from the Heirs come to life. 

That's unfair though. These people aren't just T.V. show characters - they're real people, no matter how unreal their wealth feels.

Dongho looks at him greedy, injured and hurt enough by his friend that all he wants is an excuse to lash out.

He just happens to be the closest target and Dongho’s close enough to hit bullseye with ease.

“In my defense,” He clears his throat. “In the change rooms, you pushed me into a wall – and you didn’t even apologize. So I guess, I've been looking at you waiting for that, asshole. Mind apol-"

“Yeah – well – “ He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Dongho’s already in the middle of explaining himself. Dongho must do that a lot; try and explain his actions when they don’t suit the narrative he wants to share with the world. “I didn’t know you were there, so fine but what are you looking at now?! Mind your own business – or do you not have much of that?”

He'd be hurt by that phrase by anyone else but - Dongho's a perfect stranger.

He's also incredibly easy to read. His words are accompanied by a bite that betrays just how much Dongho’s dying to blow up - at just about anything.

As much as he feels a kindred spirit with this mean, beautiful man – the image of him is starting to shift in his mind.

Minki is right.

He is a special case.

Unrelentingly stubborn and cruel, and if Dongho hadn’t looked so desperate to cause someone else pain then, hell, he may have even been hurt by him.

But he can see into him a bit better. Dongho’s looking for an outlet for his anger.

He can, for a moment, be that.

After all, he’s angry too.

He’s been waiting for years to find someone worth screaming at.

Dongho will do.

He moves forward, floating towards Dongho and while this doesn’t shift Dongho’s eyes from his the slightest, Minki at Dongho’s side tenses; just as ready to jump to his friend's defense as he is to jump down his throat.

Minki needn’t bother.

"Hey - look here, you piece of shit." He won’t be hurting his friend. At least – not visibly. He can’t speak for this guy’s fragile ego though. “Maybe if you got your head out of your ass and stopped looking at yourself then maybe you’d see your real surroundings and not go around pushing people into walls."

There’s dead air in their atmosphere, quiet and stale as only the sounds of shifting water in their vicinity circles them. “I said sorry about the stupid change room thing – “

“Actually, no, you didn’t – you just acknowledged that you made a mistake and then proceeded to pretend like it didn’t happen. Right after that, you asked me to mind my own business when I wasn’t even the one who initiated this conversation. So, I should really be asking you - to mind your own business.” And then just for good measure. "Dickwad."

Minki sputters a laugh. Like he's always wanted to use dickwad and never found the right time for it.

He'd laugh too but Dongho's the colour of red volcanic lava...and it feels good. In fact, it's downright freeing to be this rude to someone he doesn’t really care about and never wants to see again.

He feels Dongho’s hand come over his shoulder to push him backwards in the water, a searing pressure branding itself into his skin. “Look man – you’re not part of this conversation at all. You sure you want to keep being as irritating and nosy as you are?”

"I don't know - looks like you're not looking to have me shut up. Or you'd really take your hands off me -"

Dongho’s hand releases the slightest, eyes dropping from his face to his body and he growls up at him. “Hey man, I could use my hands in a very different way to shut you up. I was trying to be polite."

Ah, perfect. That’s what he’d been waiting for. His arms tense at his sides. “Violence, huh? It's the last refuge of men with over-inflated egos who have muscles for brains. Tell me, are you actually going to try that here? Won't we get kicked out of this pristine little place for starting a fight?” He turns to look at Minki who pretends not to know at all what is happening as he looks down at the water, seemingly guilty that he’s put his friend in this situation.

Upon closer observation though, he catches that the left corner of Minki’s lips quirks up in relief. One eye peeking out of the side of his gaze before he lets out a happy sigh like this is something he’s been waiting years for.

He doesn’t get to decipher any more of Minki’s mysteries because Dongho decides to take himself up on his offer to use his hands a different way. Fingers clutch hard at his chin, pulling his face back with a force that stings in his neck as his eyes are forced to connect back with Dongho's. "Man, you’re really looking for trouble, huh? You keep talking and you’re going to have what you want…but I’m not going to throw the first punch.”

Oh, how sweet.

Dongho thinks he’s morally superior because he's not throwing the first punch?

Ha.

What a joke.

No bother, he’s been waiting for years for a willing subject to inflict his anger on.

He lifts his arms, feeling the veins tense all the way through to his neck.

He can make the first move if Dongho wants him to.

The sound of the change room doors swings open insteaof his arms - and with it comes the sound of two voices slamming into their ears.

“SEONGWU!”

“DONGHO-YA! MINKI-YA!”

Dongho let’s go of his chin in a second as they all turn to look at the back where Doyeon’s just stepped out.

She looks, as always, bright and beautiful, leaping – towards a man to her left.

That's Minhyun. Minhyun who is now yelling the names of the strange men he's found himself somehow embroiled in a fight with.

Minhyun looks a little different than he’d imagined. Tall, and handsome, and all the things Doyeon had promised he’d be – but there’s something else there in Minhyun’s face he’s not sure Doyeon paused long enough to see.

Minhyun’s wearing that same brand of pathetic on his face that Minki called out on Dongho.

He should know. It’s the same brand of pathetic that waves hello every morning as he brushes his teeth, every day as he dances into mirrors, movements becoming weaker and weaker until all he feels is a shell of himself.

The water around him shifts and he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Dongho’s still pressed to his front, so it can't be him. Instead, Dongho's faced away from him to admire the couple in question with an open jaw. No doubt even Dongho’s small peanut brain has put this together, blown to even smaller pieces at the only logical conclusion for why their names were called out like that.

This is great.

This is just great.

He turns to his left, rewarded with the confirmation that it was Dongho’s friend – Minki – who’s approached him with an impish look on his face and a casual hand in his direction. “Right! So, I take it you’re Minhyun’s new girlfriend’s cousin! Really, a great pleasure to meet you – what’s your name again?”

The fact he didn’t say Doyeon’s name is information enough for him to look at Minki’s hand with disgust in his eyes. “Do you even know her name?”

“Look man, they’ve been dating three weeks. Give me a break. We don’t even know each other - and for some reason they want us to hang out. I’m trying to do my best. What’s your cousin's name again?” He rolls his eyes and keeps his mouth shut.

He doesn't need to help this guy out. Let him make a fucking fool of himself.

“It’s Doyeon, fool.” Dongho murmurs to Minki from the front.

Maybe Dongho's brain isn't that small. At least, he remembers Doyeon's name.

He hates that he impressed by this literal non-fact because two seconds talking to Minki has set the bar that low. 

“Right, Doyeon! I knew that!” He gives Minki a pointed expression that conveys he doesn’t believe Minki knew that at all. “Come on, try not to be offended, man! I swear, I have aunts I’ve known all my life whose names I still don’t know.

Dongho turns to look at Minki, a begrudgingly beautiful smile blessing his face as he ruffles his friend’s hair. “Yeah, that’s not the excuse you think it is Minki.”

It reminds him of the flare of anger he felt in his stomach just minutes ago. “I really doubt Minki’s the one here who should be apologizing to anyone.”

Dongho looks up from Minki’s face to his, an understanding coming over his face that maybe he pushed this one a bit too far. “Sorry about that. The whole fight thing and the changerooom. I didn’t mean to – get that angry about something so small. I'm just having a bad day...and you were close by.”

He has to hand it to him. Dongho manages that apology with about as much grace as humanly possible given the situation with his head bowed down towards the water and a hand outstretched in his direction that he does his best to ignore.

He hates it.

All he feels like he wants from this guy is what they almost had. An excuse to fight.

Now Doyeon has them pretending to be friends.

Great. Just fucking great.

Well, he didn’t shake Minki’s hand and he’s certainly not going to shake Dongho’s. Both of them are – not quite people he wants around in his company. Or Doyeon’s honestly but he doesn't get to make any decisions on how she lives her life. “Look man, it’s fine that you’re apologizing and all but – you were in no small way about to beat me to a pulp so – forgive me if I call bullshit on that."

Dongho pulls away from him, a gush of cold water rushing in to surround him and he tries to be thankful for the space from Dongho’s bottled rage. “Like you weren’t looking to fight with me just as bad.” Dongho's body stays far but his head leans close, connecting to his ears so heat flies over the right side of his face as whispers reach his ears. “I know what that looks like.”

Doyeon slips into the water, dangerously close to them now. “Whatever you think you saw doesn’t matter anymore.” He smiles his tightest smile, doing his absolute best to remain as unmoving as possible.

“Yeah, and why is that?” Dongho grumbles in his direction, coughing into his hand with the vague look of displeasure that his hand of friendship’s been rejected.

He cannot let Dongho frustrate him anymore.

Doyeon reaches them - parting the water like a promised bringer of friendship. “Guys! You met! And you look like you’re getting along so well! Dongho – right?” Dongho looks a little unsure, but smiles and bows his head in respect to his friend’s girlfriend, after a quick glance at Minhyun.

“Dongho’s a pretty friendly guy. Minki’s the brat you have to watch out for.” Minhyun jokes as Minki scowls and twists Minhyun’s elbow in the water; a fair retaliation given the circumstances of who he’s found to be friendlier based on his experience in the last ten minutes.

“Right, it’s nice to meet you both but I have a quick question –“ Doyeon clears her throat with all the airs of a very serious news anchor she places one fist over an open palm, turning to look straight at Dongho with a no-nonsense gaze. “Why were you grabbing Seongwu’s face?”

And then she looks right at him and winks.

This stupid - Dodo - 

Minki bursts out laughing. “Yeah, Dongho, do you want to tell Doyeon why you were holding onto Seongwu’s face like that?”

“Oh –“ Dongho grins his fakest smile, filled with held back awkwardness as they can see his brain turn in turmoil. “Seongwu asked.”

“I asked?” He doesn’t remember asking.

“Yeah man – you asked!” Dongho glowers at him as if somehow this intimidating gaze of his thick eyebrows coupled with the dark look is enough to scare him into listening to him.

The great thing about Dongho’s face though – is that he’s seen it at its most relaxed, when he doesn’t look like a constipated idiot trying to pass something that doesn’t make any sense through the piece of shit that is this conversation. 

He waves a hand in the air, much to Minki’s amusement, Dongho’s increasingly red face and Doyeon and Minhyun’s joint confusion. “What did I ask for again? Please – uh – remind me of the question I’m just – silly, you know.”

“You asked –“ He is fully expecting Dongho’s head to come flying off his neck and just punch him straight in the face because really that is what he had been asking for. He's also being kind of an asshole by pushing Dongho to provide an answer where there is no reasonable explanation or way to say - I wanted to punch the living guts out of your cousin because he's a dick to your best friend's new girlfriend.

Dongho however, is more resourceful than he ever could have thought to give him and his muscles credit for.

Instead of combusting spontaneously under pressure, Dongho moves, gliding with all the grace of a dancer in the water before pressing their frames together under water and leaning towards his face.

Something much softer than he could have ever thought to receive lands at his cheek.

The instant rage that bubbles at the pit of his gut now overtakes his whole body as almost immediately, Doyeon, Minki and Minhyun burst into laughs at what they're sure is an absolute fucking joke. 

He glares at Dongho, hands two seconds away from punching him.

Dongho turns to look back at him, shrugging in the water like he was left with no choice.

They both know though. Dongho may not have thrown a punch - but he won this first fight since he's managed to make him look stupid.

One beautifully irritating smile surfaces on Dongho's face as he sinks back into the water to redress himself in the coat of shine he'd worn before.

Whether that’s just so Dongho can enjoy swimming or drown out the red on his face – he’s not sure.

What he is sure of is that he did not ask for a kiss on the cheek from Kang Dongho.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like this - I continue campaigning for really truly rare ships that I don't think anyone asks for except me but if you're here and enjoying this I thank you for your support <3
> 
> The goal is to update weekly. I have a head start. So I'm going to do my best to get there. 
> 
> Kay fam, see you next week!


End file.
